


flowers

by sullis



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Guang Hong is 18, M/M, Smut, Word vomit tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 03:09:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9104098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sullis/pseuds/sullis
Summary: They might not have all the time in the world, but when they have that time together, they create a masterpiece.





	

**Author's Note:**

> boy idk what that summary is  
> also the title doesnt rlly have anything to do with the fic i was just listening to in love with a ghost when i wrote this

Soft pants and moans filled the room along with the rustling of sheets and the creaking of a bed. Moonlight shone over two bodies pressed together in passion. The smaller man’s freckled face was dusted with red as his head was thrown back in pleasure. His legs were wrapped tightly wrapped around the other man’s waist while his nails dug into tan skin.

The other man was slowly thrusting into the man below him, his shoulder length hair brushing pale skin as he leaned down to press bruising kisses to the other’s skin, leaving blooming pink spots in his wake.

“Leo...not too high or I can’t cover it.” the smaller said, a breathy gasp leaving his lips as Leo’s hips shifted and his cock hit his prostate. Leo smirked against the flushed skin and continued to thrust into him in that spot. 

“Was that it Guang?” he asked breathily before pressing more kisses to his neck, and down to his collar bone.

“Y-Yes! Right there please.” Guang Hong moaned loudly as the pace and intensity increased. Leo started to fuck into him harder and Guang Hong felt on the edge of bliss. 

“So close…” he murmured, one of his hands tangling into Leo’s brown tresses and his other arm wrapping around his neck. Together there was no space between them. Guang Hong’s cock dragged between their bodies, his precome staining both of their bodies. Whines and cries of pleasure kept escaping his mouth as he was overcome with pleasure.

One of Leo’s hands that was holding Guang Hong’s hips trailed down to his thighs, gripping the soft flesh before pulling it closer to his chest in order to change reach deeper inside Guang Hong. The latter’s back arched and he all but screamed with the angle change. He felt so full, not only of Leo’s cock, but of love too. 

Making love was much more than satisfying each other physically; it was an intimacy that strengthened their bond and brought them closer. Without words, they expressed how much they loved each other and would go to the ends of the Earth for one another. Their passion created a story of their emotions for each other. With each gentle caress on bruised skin from their career, brought forth a thousand hidden words that expressed their worry and care for their wellbeing. Each kiss that brushed away salty tears was a speech that comforted them from whatever brought their pain or sadness. Each time Leo pressed his member into Guang Hong they connected was a reminder that they would never be separated, no matter how strong the attempts were.

Guang Hong felt complete every time Leo held him in his arms and was able to reach such a state of contentment and pleasure from his body alone. And Leo felt the same.


End file.
